objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
COIC: The Amazing Race
This is the spinoff of COIC that you've been waiting for! Apparently like YLU let me (Plantsvszombiesfanatic) and Lilly to host this. MAJOR EDIT: TO MAKE IT MORE FAIR, YLU IS CO-HOSTING THIS SO YEAH Rules to the Game! * To start with, there are 9 teams (before any debuts), with 2 contestants in each team. * Every episode there will be challenges, and you must pass them to go to the next stage of the episode. I will decided how well you do in the challenge based on your response. * If a team does not participate in the challenge, then they will be given a punishment. This varies from a free warning, a time penalty, a speed bump, up for voting, or immediate elimination. * Depending on how well you do the challenge a challenge may take a few minutes to an hour to many hours or having to skip the challenge and receive a penalty at the Pit Stop. * Yes of course, there will be a variety of elimination styles. Some days the last to arrive is eliminated, or the bottom two are up for voting, and some days the last to arrive receives a speed bump. Sometimes the bottom two are up for voting and the one with the most votes just gets a speed bump. Or maybe someone was originally out but since another contestant was eliminated for not doing the challenge or maybe both are out. IDK! * Also, there will of course be debuts and (maybe?) rejoinings. * Episodes will take longer than regular COIC episodes, so be active and be patient. * There will also be minor penalties, maybe forgetting something important or something. * There will be U-turn votes, detours, roadblocks, fast forwards--everything in Amazing Race. Sign-ups (CLOSED! :3) Sign up as 2 characters. They will be on the same team, and this game will function like The Amazing Race and kinda like past COIC seasons, but not really. Also put gender and personality. 0/18 Spots Remaining (0/9 Teams Remaining) # Pink - Female (Plantsvszombiesfanatic) Sassy and haughty valley girl # Dream Cream - Female (Plantsvszombiesfanatic) Nice, kind, kinda shy # Gunpowder - Male (Retzyn) Rude, clumsy and lazy # Wood Powder - Female (Retzyn) Clumsy but not as lazy # Rainbow Sherbet - Female (Jamie2676) Magical # Cotton Candy - Female (Jamie2676) Nice basically # Bubbles - Female (YLU) Friendly, Stupid, and Helpful # Marshmallow - Female (YLU) Kind and bold # Blueberry - Male (Bfdi is the best) Dumb, Likes to help but always failed # Butterscotch - Male (Bfdi is the best) Blunt and Weird # Diamond - Female (Bumblebee the Transformer) Nice, Desperate to make friends # Emerald - Female (Bumblebee the Transformer) Nice, but clumsy # Mint Chocolate Chip - Male (JoeCling) Shy # Cookies and Cream - Male (JoeCling) Nice # Cinnamon - Male (Phuocphuc46) Arrogant and short-tempered, also very picky # Blood - Male (Phuocphuc46) Big stupid jerkface who is insane and merciless and a jerk (Who likes these people these days? IDK) # Blue Moon - Female (NLG343) Nice, but not the romantic type # Cherry - Male (NLG343) Helpful Alright! The sign-ups are FINALLY over! * Cinnamon and Blood, first out on Leg 1, eliminated by Bumblebee the transformer, won Judges round, lost Voting and Popularity round. Reason: Both were big bullies, plus I'm sorry cuz my randomizer REALLY REALLY hated you. I really felt like letting you go, but I already decided that Leg 1 would have an elimination so :( sorry! Episode 1 EFIC: Hello and welcome to COIC: The Amazing Race! Now unlike most of the COIC shows, this will be like The Amazing Race! Dream Cream: Um...I think we know that... EFIC: Shut up you're not supposed to be on the stage yet. Anyway, so read the rules at the top on how to play and let's meet our contestants! Oh no I broke the fourth wall. Team 1! Cherry and Blue Moon from NLG343 tho what Blue Moon is Lilly's but whatever. Cherry: Hi I'm Cherry! And I'll do anything to help! Blue Moon: Hello, I'm Blue Moon. EFIC: Team 2 is Pvzfanatic the fabulous one. Wait what? Anyway Pink and Dream Cream. Pink: Like hi OMG I'm so glad to be on here like like totally like like like like like Dream Cream: U-um...I'm Cream's older sister...b-but if you ever n-need help, I'm there for y-you... EFIC: More cliche characters anyway so next is Blood and Cinnamon. Cinnamon: Oh shut up! You guys are stupid! Pink: Like says you. EFIC: Wait Pink I will prevent you from getting the most screentime like what happened on COIC: The Fanfic. Pink: But I like am so totally mad now. Cinnamon: Just shut up. Blue Moon: Well... Cherry: I... EFIC: Ooh, a bully. Blood: MWAHAHAHA! I AM BLOOD! MASTER OF THE WORLD! CENSORED YOU ALL! Pink: Like shut up. Blood: Daughter of a CENSORED!!! SHUT THE CENSORED UP!!! Cinnamon: I can't believe I'm working with this stupid jerk. Pink: Like you guys both are. And oh wait I'm getting like too much screentime. Dream Cream: I-I need SOME screentime-- Blue Moon: Ooh! Ooh! Can I have more screentime? EFIC: Meh now shut the CENSORED up. Cookies and Cream: Hello! I'm Cookies and Cream. Sadly I was eliminated first on COIC X... Mint Chocolate Chip: H-hi guys. I'm kinda shy...um, never mind...don't look at me... *Everyone stares at him* Diamond: Hi guys I'm Diamond. wanna be my friends? PLEASE? Emerald: Duh I'm your sister. Diamond: Uh not you. But wanna be my friends? All male contestants: NO!/Meh. All female contestants: Yes!/Meh. Diamond: That's good I guess? Emerald: So I'm Emerald and ew I stepped in mud. Pink: IKR it's like so gross. All female contestants: Agreed! All male contestants: Shut up. EFIC: Wow this is getting sexist. Bubbles: Hello! I am Bubbles! I'm really smart! 1+1 is 3! Marshmallow: U-um, that's n-not right...it's 2. Bubbles: Oh. Marshmallow: It's f-fine. EFIC: More shy people. So cliche. Marshmallow: Actually, I'm not sh-shy...I just stammer/stutter a lot. Well not stutter but you get it. EFIC: Uhh...whatever next Rainbow Sherbet: Hello I sense you guys are happy well besides that big fat ugly jerk Blood. And Cinnamon. Cotton Candy: And I'm Cotton Candy! Viewers: Hi Cotton Candy! Cotton Candy: I'm famous...? Wow. They apparently all like me. Rainbow Sherbet: Um no I'm mindreading them they actually hate you. Cotton Candy: AWWWWW... Pink: Like I'm popular. EFIC: Shut up Pink. We've gotten a lot of complaints about you. Blueberry: Hey guys! I'm Blueberry! Butterscotch: And I'm Butterscotch now everyone shut up I hate you. Gunpowder: Everyone shut up Gunpowder is here! Yeah I used to have no gender now I'm a guy. Wood Powder: And I'm Wood Powder. *both fall on their faces* EFIC: Clumsy-faces. Anyway, so those are our teams! So today we'll be traveling to...woah, we're traveling to America. Okay, guys, let's go! *Everyone arrives in America* EFIC: Everyone drive to the Garden to receive your first challenge. Pink: Like c'mon, Dream Cream! Wood Powder: Let's go! Blueberry: Ready Butterscotch? Cinnamon: I hate this place. Rainbow Sherbet: I sense this will be fun! Bubbles: Let's go! Wait what's a garden? Blueberry: I dunno. Blue Moon: Let's go Cherry! Cherry: Coming! Diamond: Let's go hopefully we make friends! Cookies and Cream: Ready or not, here I come! EFIC: So, right now here are the rankings. Some people drove there real fast while others aren't very fast drivers. Breaking the fourth wall here the order is the order that you signed up in. # Pvzfanatic # BFDI is the best # Jamie # Retzyn # YLU # Bumblebee # JoeCling # NLG # Phuocphuc46 The first challenge is that the teams have to show little kids how to sunbathe without getting melted. EFIC: Alright, so let's take a look here! Who will arrive at the roadblock first? *Blueberry and Butterscotch arrive* EFIC: And BFDI is the best climbs up to 1st! EFIC: Also breaking the 4th wall here um well for example Bumblebee you finished before Pvzfanatic but u got there later so most likely you'll arrive later then them. *Diamond and Emerald arrive* EFIC: I stand corrected. *Pink and Dream Cream arrive* Pink: Like finally! EFIC: So, you know what roadblocks are right well if u don't then whatever. Only one person from each team must do the roadblock which is to jump off a cliff and survive you gotta survive 3 times in a row. *Marshmallow and Bubbles appear* EFIC: Woah you guys are getting here fast and you guys must have done really well in order to climb from 5th to 4th so QUICKLY. Bubbles: Well, we gave up cuz we were doing really bad, so when we arrive to the pit stop we have a 1 hour penalty. EFIC: Wow you suck. *RS and CC arrive* EFIC: So here are the rankings right now. # BFDI is the best # Bumblebee # Pvzfanatic # YLU # Jamie # NLG # Phuocphuc46 # Retzyn # JoeCling EFIC: And don't forget, only ONE PERSON can do the challenge! And don't make up things like "they passed easily" cuz I judge. EFIC: Uh well let's see the rankings #Pvzfanatic #Jamie #Bumblebee #YLU #Retzyn #JoeCling #Phuocphuc46, Bfdi is the best, and NLG343 EFIC: And let's see, the final challenge is a detour! And looky here, what does this sign say? Pink: OMG like it's a U-Turn! EFIC: So Pink and Dream Cream, choose someone to U-Turn. (BTW, I just did a randomizer to choose who to U-Turn so if I picked you sorry) Dream Cream: ...U-um, B-Blood! And Cinnamon! EFIC: So what this means is that when Blood and Cinnamon arrives here, they will have to perform both detours. Anyway there are two challenges in this Detour. One challenge is to teach kids once again to dance or to teach mean adults to stop cussing. Pick one, but you must do both if you are Blood and Cinnamon. LATER EFIC: So let's see who will check in first! *Pink and Dream Cream arrive in a limo* EFIC: So yeah you arrive first and you already served your 1 hour penalty somewhere else how responsible of you now go away. Pink: Like how rude! Dream Cream: ...U-um-- EFIC: Oh I almost forgot. Pink and Dream Cream, you have finished first in the first leg, meaning you get...an Express Pass! Meaning you can skip one challenge of your choice--any challenge. Besides Fast Forwards or that would be OP. And you can skip U-Turns, Yields, and Speed Bumps if you were penalized with them. However you must give one to another team. Pink: Like um I used randomizer again and so I'm like giving YLU's team my second express pass. EFIC: Alright! Welcome home Pink! Also, within 4 hours from now you must have finished the challenge in order to be safe. Also if you have a penalty and time runs out before the penalty is over then you are in danger. Wood Powder: I'm here EFIC! EFIC: Wood Powder and Gunpowder wait 1 hour. Pink: Like ha! Dream Cream: Pink d-don't be s-so mean! EFIC: And who's going to arrive next? *Blueberry and Butterscotch arrive in a car* EFIC: Hello you are the 2nd to arrive excluding Retzyn's team. However...for skipping challenge 2, you have a 1 hour penalty. And here comes Marsh and Bubble! Marshmallow: We finally made it! EFIC: Alright. The bottom 5 teams will be in danger and punished somehow. And Wood Powder and Gunpowder. Woodpowder: Yeah! EFIC: You and Gunpowder have served your 1 hour penalty, placing 3rd. NLG343: My characters have arrived! EFIC: But you skipped challenge 2, so 1 hour penalty for you. Cherry: Grrrr! EFIC: So the next one to arrive will either be Phuocphuc46 or Jamie2676. Let's see who will arrive first. *Jamie arrives at the building* *Phuocphuc46 arrives* Blood: CENSORED this place for being so big, like your CENSORED. Cinnamon: Hey, CENSORED YOU! Rainbow Sherbet: I sense the room where we are supposed to be is very near. Cinnamon: Hey let's follow them! Rainbow Sherbet: Oh no you won't! *Uses telekinesis to move Cinnamon and Blood away* Cotton Candy: C'mon, I found the room! Rainbow Sherbet: Coming! Cinnamon: Oh no you don't! EFIC: It's a heated battle! Cotton Candy has already arrived, but will Rainbow Sherbet make it before Cinnamon and Blood? Who knows? (I used a randomizer again to pick the winner) *Shows video in slow motion of Rainbow Sherbet and Cinnamon and Blood* Rainbow Sherbet - Arrived in 6.1 seconds Cinnamon - Arrived in 5.8 seconds EFIC: So what about Blood? Let's see if they made it before 6.1 or not! Blood - 6.9 seconds Blood: NOOOOOOO!!! EFIC: So, Rainbow Sherbet and Cotton Candy are the last teams safe. Now, it is time for the punishments. *Teleports everyone to the place* Diamond: Woah where are we Mint Chocolate Chip: I-I have no idea...! EFIC: This is where you were SUPPOSED to go but you didn't make it. Anyway let's see who'll get punishments and what they might be. The first team randomly chosen as safe from punishments is...Team...Bfdi is the best and NLG343. NLG343 and Bfdi is the best: Yes! EFIC: Now who else is safe? ...Bumblebee the transformer? Bumblebee: Yes? EFIC: You have been punished. Emerald: NO! EFIC: Who else will be punished? JoeCling or Phuocphuc46? Well the one my randomizer chose as safe was...Phuocphuc46. Cinnamon: YES! EFIC: ...Is not safe. Blood: WHAT? JoeCling: Yayo! EFIC: So. Phuocphuc46 and Bumblebee the transformer. I am very sorry for you, especially 46 since my randomizer seems to hate you SO much. One of you will have a Speed Bump penalty. While the other won't be as lucky. Now, let's see who will be getting the Speed Bump! LATER EFIC: Let's see what the judges think. There are 51 judges, 999 voters, and millions of viewers who weren't lucky enough to get to vote, but voted on their phones. Whoever wins the "judge" round gets a point, who ever wins the "vote" round gets a point, and the one who wins the "popularity" round gets a point. At the end the one with more points win. Let's begin. First row of judges! Show your votes!!!!! EFIC: ...so out of the first 10 judges, here are the results: 9 for 46 and 1 for Bumblebee. Cinnamon: Yay! EFIC: Next! ...4 for 46, 6 for Bumblebee. Now, 13 judges so far have voted for 46 while only 7 have voted for Bumblebee. EFIC: Next! ...1 for 46, 10 for Bumblebee. That's 14 for 46, and 17 for Bumblebee. Emerald: We can do this, Diamond! EFIC: Next! ...8 for 46, 2 for Bumblebee. That's...22 for 46, and 19 for Bumblebee! Final round of judges! EFIC: That's...4 for 46 and 6 for Bumblebee. Man this is close. So...46 has 26 votes and Bumblebee has...only 25. So Phuocphuc46 wins the first round! Next! Voters, vote! LATER EFIC: Alright you voted. Now, let's see the first 333 votes. On the screen, it will show 333 circles. Those represent the first 333 voters. They will turn a certain color, and if a circle turns pink, then that means the voter voted for Bumblebee, and if it turns blue, then they voted for Phuocphuc46... 61 pink, 43 blue 98 pink, 90 blue 154 pink, 136 blue 176 pink, and 157 blue! Meaning that the first section of voters voted for Bumblebee! Right now the voters score is 1vs0, Bumblebee is winning the audience voting right now. EFIC: K let's see the next! Remember pink for Bumblebee blue for 46. 152 pink, 6 blue 154 pink, 90 blue 155 pink, 130 blue 200 pink, 133 blue! 2vs1. Next! 60 pink, 60 blue 160 pink, 160 blue 166 pink, 167 blue! So 2vs1 but Bumblebee still wins the voters round! Now for the phone voters. In the beginning of the episode, this was how many votes you had. Bumblebee - 199,402 Phuocphuc46 - 300,608 When you went to the garden here it was Bumblebee - 261,849 Phuocphuc46 - 329,015 When you finished the garden challenge here it was Bumblebee - 400,015 Phuocphuc46 - 463,009 When you finished the roadblock here it was Bumblebee - 589,140 Phuocphuc46 - 604,339 When you started the detour here it was Bumblebee - 613,084 Phuocphuc46 - 806,921 When you finished the detour here it was Bumblebee - 1,043,691 Phuocphuc46 - 1,165,409 When you finished the leg here it was Bumblebee - 1,694,032 Phuocphuc46 - 1,638,914 Now it is... AFTER THE COMMERCIAL Bumblebee - 1,980,614 and Phuocphuc46 was... ... W H O I S E L I M I N A T E D ?!!! WHO?! Phuocphuc46 - 1,963,041 EFIC: And that means...! Phuocphuc46: Blood and Cinnamon step up. Blood: NO! CENSORED YOU!!! Diamond: Wait he just said you wouldn't be lucky. He never said you would be out. EFIC: I did say that. But. Will. You. Be. Eliminated? Phuocphuc46 and his fans: NO! NO! NO! Everyone else: YES! YES! YES! EFIC: Who knows? Everyone: You do. EFIC: SHUT UP. Anyway... S U S P E N S E EFIC: ...!!! Blood and Cinnamon, you are ELIMINATED!!! Everyone who liked them: Awwwwwwww! Everyone who didn't: IT'S PARTY TIME! Blood and Cinnamon: @Q$)(#*!#&$)*@$^%&(!#)$&( EFIC: And yet I thought the challenge was to stop people from cussing. Goodbye! *Flings Blood and Cinnamon to the TLC* Elimination Table (Unfinished) Category:Camp of Ice Cream! Category:Camp Category:Plantsvszombiesfanatic Category:Young Little Unicorn Category:Fan Fiction Pages